1. TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates generally to an animated toy and more particularly to a toy figure powered by a music box.
2. BACKGROUND ART
There are many toys in which a figure is made to move, or appear and disappear. Examples of such toys are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,201, which shows a motor actuated display figure; U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,201, which shows an animated toy that moves in and out of a receptacle by an acoustically responsive control means; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,848, which discloses a coin operated device, in the form of a house wherein a figurine moves outwardly to cause the disappearance of a coin placed on the porch of the house.
Other toys in which a figure is made to appear and disappear, are of the jack-in-the-box type. An example of such a toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,675, which discloses a jack-in-the-box equipped with a bellows attached between the moveable figure and the box, to cause a noise when the box is operated.
Such prior art devices have very limited appeal because of the rapidity with which the appearance and disappearance of the figure is effected, or because of the way they are operated, and/or constructed. In contrast to the prior art devices, the movements imparted to the figure in the present invention are intended to increase the child's interest in the toy.